Name's the Same
Name's the Same is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info When unrelated shows have characters who have the very same name. Most of the time it's unintentional. Nevertheless, sometimes the similarities in situation or personality are strong enough to inspire quite interesting crossover fanfiction. Examples * Amy: Mean twin sister, a customer in Papa's Scooperia, or the former love interest of Sonic? * Angela: "Angela Lima", Angela Anaconda", or "Angela the Angel". * Barry: The last name could be either "Bilton", "Lazarus", "Lea", or "Weiss". * Blaine: The last name could be either "Cole" or "Wise". * Boris: "Boris Poleschuk" or Caillou's father. * Brandi: "Brandi Passante" or "Brandi Spectra". * Brianna: "Brianna Campbell" or "Brianna Maxwell". * Brody: Flipline Studios or Ridonculous Race character? * Bruce: This name can have a last name of "Jones", "Kanegai", "Lee", or "Velia". * Carlos: Three BrantSteele characters have this first name. There's also Carlos Ramon from the Troper Games. * Chris: This first name has popped up so many times that BT Productions is actively searching for anyone whose first name is Chris. * Cody: A common first name. * Daisy: A duck, a fanmade Caillou character, or a princess? * Dana: When Fairiez randomized Dana Hudson, she acknowledges there are many other characters named Dana. * Dave: This name can have a lot of last names. * David: This name can have a lot of last names. The most notorious one in BT Productions is David Black. * Darrell: The last name could be either "Sheets" or "Taylor". * Dean: The last name could be either "Ambrose", "Glucina", "O'Loughlin", or "Virus". * Donald: The last name could be either "Driver", "Duck", or "Trump". * Doris: "Doris Henry" or Caillou's mother. * Hillary: The last name could be either "Clinton", "Terroso", or "Washington". * James: This name could have a last name and refer to a wrestler, or it could have no last name and refer to a member of a famous team of villains. * Kari: Four BrantSteele characters have a first name of Kari, then there's Kari Gay of the Randomverse. * Lindsay: Randomverse or Total Drama? * Manny: "Manny Faulk" or "Manny Heffley". * Mary: Code LTIB, Flipline Studios, or Ridonculous Race character? * Matt: A victim of Palkia's attacks or a crazy and insane wrestler? * Max: Disney character or Pahkitew Islander? * Michelle: A member of Code LTIB or the Survivor contestant BT Productions uses most often? * Mike: A common first name. Two notable "Mike"s are Mike Macaw and Total Drama's Mike. * Nabila: "Nabila Haniss" and "Nabila Rapp". * Natasha: "Natasha Hanson" and "Natasha Klein". * Nikki: The last name could be either "Bella", "Cross", or "Maxwell". * Ray: Several characters in BrantSteele have this first name, then there's Ray Adler of the Randomverse. * Red: The last name can be either "Cole" or "Vanwinkle". * Roy: A character from Fire Emblem, a humanized bloon, or a Koopaling? * Sam: This name can have a lot of last names. The most notorious one in BT Productions is Sam Jay. * Scotty: "Scotty McCreery", "Scotty Raven Jay", and "Scotty Sperry Saavedra". * Seth: The last name could be either "Levine", "Reechollins", "Rollins", or "Tyler". * Steven: The last name could be either "Blue" or "Sunshine". * Tiffany: This first name is popular in BrantSteele. * Thunder: Randomverse or Pokemon Sequencing Events? * Tyler: A common first name in BrantSteele. * Vince: The boss of WWE or a victim of Palkia's attacks? * Xiomara: "Xiomara Frans" and "Xiomara Xenia Xiong". * Yoshi: Green dinosaur or a humanized secret level? Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes